


Trigger

by aylen2000



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Bottom Wylan Van Eck, Dom/sub Undertones, Gunplay, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Oh, Top Jesper Fahey, and side Kaz Brekker, i wrote this in 4 hours, i'm SOFT, someone had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylen2000/pseuds/aylen2000
Summary: Wylan is turned on by guns, and Jesper's dick. Jesper is good with guns, and his dick. Enough said. Enjoy.





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> I was pissed that there’s like, no Wesper fanfics on Archive, so…wHY NOT FIX THE PROBLEM MY OWN GODDAMN SELF SINCE NO ONE ELSE WILL???? My friend was also pissed, and I quote- “I LOOKED THROUGH ALL 12 PAGES AND FOUND NOTHING.” 
> 
> So, here I am. You're welcome. (JKKKKKKKK. I suck. I tried. I apologize before hand for my awful writing).

Jesper heaved out a loud sigh, running his fingers across the hilts of his guns to assure himself. He felt Wylan’s eyes follow the movements of his hands from across the room. Jesper snapped his cobblestone colored eyes up to Wylan’s to meet his gaze, flashing an absent-minded smirk. He flushed pink. Wylan’s eyes suddenly looked everywhere but him, causing Jesper to tilt his head in feigned curiosity.

“Ahem,” Kaz’s voice cut through the sultry fog beginning to cloud Jesper’s mind, “Wylan. Jesper. Are you two listening to me?” He asked harshly, his cane slamming into the wooden floor with a soft _thunk_ , “I would prefer if this plan _didn’t_ go array…and I’m sure you two would prefer it that way too,” he stated, but everyone in the room could feel the weight of a threat behind his words.

“Sorry,” Jesper replied half-heartedly, leaning up against the wall and running the tips of his thumbs over the hilts now. His gaze returned to Wylan, trying to force himself to hear the words that Kaz was saying. Later, he knew that he would attempt to remember what Kaz had said to him, but it won’t come to him. He’ll be too focused on the feel of pale skin pressed up against his own, dripping with the silver sheen of sweat. Fingernails will dig into his shoulders, and Wylan will clench around him hotly like he always does. Jesper felt himself twitch excitedly at the thought.

Wylan, of course, always obedient…was paying attention with extreme attentiveness to Kaz’s plan. He must’ve sensed Jesper’s eyes on him because a moment of the unabashed staring, Wylan turned his head a bit to a side and met his stormy gaze. He tilted his head up, exposing some of the pale skin of his neck that was covered by a pale blue turtleneck…and had the audacity to lick his lips seductively.

Jesper’s gaze widened a bit, and his mouth opened slightly in shock. _Since when is he this bold?_ Jesper thought to himself, tensing up so he was no longer leaning casually against the wall. Instead, he paced a bit closer to the door- and therefore, closer to Wylan- both hilts of his guns fisted tightly in his hands.

“Dismissed. Get out of my sight. I don’t want to see any of you until tomorrow,” Kaz grinded out, shooting a level-headed look to Jesper. _Kaz must know I wasn’t listening. I’m going to pay for it later_. Jesper groaned internally, bouncing on his heels involuntarily as he waited for Wylan to collect his stack of papers. Once he had, Jesper grabbed him tightly by the elbow. He heard Wylan’s soft sound of protest but ignored him anyway.

“You’re hurting me,” Wylan complained half-heartedly, jerking his arm slightly in attempt to lessen the tightness.

“I’ll hurt you more if you keep talking,” Jesper whispered, watching the gears click slowly in Wylan’s mind. He almost smiled.

“I’m sorry,” Wylan whispered back. _A challenge._ Jesper picked up his pace, dragging Wylan out of the Barrel and into a nearby alleyway. With dexterous hands, Wylan found the barrel of a gun pressed tightly to the underpart of his jaw. He let out a soft sound. Fear? Pleasure? _How about both?_

Jesper laughed quietly, pressing his mouth up against Wylan’s ear and dragging his tongue across the shell of it, “I told you to stop talking,” he breathed, his hot breath sending a harsh shiver down Wylan’s spine.

Wylan fisted Jesper’s white button-down shirt tightly, opening his mouth to apologize to him again. He shut it quickly, attempting to appease Jesper by nodding in acknowledgement. The feeling of cool metal dragged from his jaw to just under his bottom lip. He whimpered again, forcing himself not to open his mouth.

“Don’t act like you’re scared,” Jesper purred, his other hand raking down his side and coming to a rest on Wylan’s narrow hip, “I know that you like it… _the danger of it_ …” Jesper grinned at the way Wylan shook. He grinned at the way Wylan let out another soft sound, confirming his statements. “You can tell me now. Tell me how much you want me,” he said, knowing that his voice sounded rushed and feverish. Impulsively, he pulled back the hammer watching with intense fascination at the way Wylan’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

He licked his lips before he spoke, the tip of his tongue brushed across the barrel, “I want you,” he mumbled, his long fingers trailing down Jesper’s shirt and stopping at the top of his pants. He pushed a couple of his fingers through the belt loops of his pants, using his hold to yank him closer, “I want this,” he repeated, dipping his head slightly so the barrel of the gun was resting on his cheekbone.

 _He’s so pretty like this._ Jesper thought to himself. _Prettier in other ways too of course…_ Images of Wylan pushed over a table, crying out when Jesper grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his head back. He can see Wylan spread out beautifully for him, slim legs tucked up as he ordered him to wet his fingers- so, _it won’t hurt as much._ It’s easy to visualize chapped, puffy lips as drool drips down from them and wide, tear-filled eyes look up pleadingly. He grins, “I know you do,” he said quietly, moving the hand on his hip over to the now growing bulge and squeezing roughly for a moment before pulling his hand back.

Wylan shook hard at the loss of touch and felt the cool metal pull off of his face. He watched as Jesper undoes the hammer and slowly tucks the gun back into the holster. He collapses into his tall, lean frame with a soft whimper, “Damn,” he murmurs into his shirt, “Why’d you stop?” He teased but knew Jesper would find the meaning behind it. His baritone laugh resounded in Wylan’s ears, and a tight smirk formed on his plump lips.

“Who said I was done?” Jesper replied, grabbing Wylan’s hands and intertwining his fingers with one of them. He began leading Wylan back to his estate, grinning happily the entire way back. _He’s practically skipping,_ Wylan thought to himself. His own, shy smile plastered to his mouth.

****

               The navy-blue sheets of Wylan’s bed were already ruffled when Jesper threw him onto it, “Strip,” he ordered, his grin falling from his face, but his gunmetal eyes still glittered with playfulness. Wylan smiled wider now, sitting back with his legs tucked up underneath him as he took his time pulling the baby blue turtleneck off his slim frame. When he gazed over at Jesper, he noticed that the taller man was also beginning to unbutton his own shirt, “Don’t tease me, merchling,” he mumbled, running his hands over the hilts again. It caused Wylan to shudder again and with practiced ease, he slipped off his pants quickly. Jesper stalked to the edge of the bed, unholstering one of his precious guns and trailing the tip of it up Wylan’s stomach…to his chest…up his neck…and stopping it right in front of his mouth, “Suck,” he demanded, pulling the hammer back.

               Obediently, Wylan did as he was told and took the cold metal tip into his mouth. Jesper watched with an intent fascination. Desperate for the friction, Wylan palmed himself through the fabric of his underwear to get some form of release. “Eh, eh. No,” Jesper snapped, shoving the gun farther into his mouth, “Did I say you could touch yourself?” Wylan stopped, letting out a needy whine from around the metal in his mouth. Jesper seemed to smile sympathetically, dragging the gun out from his mouth, and letting his rest on his forehead. “Turn over then. I don’t want you complaining this whole time…”

               Wylan flipped himself over, biting his bottom lip as he grabbed the sheets between his fingers. Unconsciously, he pushed his ass into the air. Jesper laughed, mostly to himself before he reached out with his free hand and absently palmed the plumpness of his behind. With the hand that still had the gun, he let it come to rest at the base of Wylan’s neck. He dragged the other hand on his ass up to the hem of his underwear and yanked it off down to his knees. Jesper let out a soft sigh of appreciation, gazing down at the sight before him. Perfectly flawless, pale skin with the smallest dash of freckles strewn across in various places. At his touch, Wylan’s hole fluttered involuntarily. “Oh, how cute…and _needy_ ,” Jesper commented, sticking his own fingers into his mouth and sucking on them momentarily before pushing a singular finger in without warning.

               He let out a loud whine, “S-Shit,” Wylan hissed, jerking away slightly but immediately correcting himself and pushing his body back. Jesper’s long nimble finger worked him open gently and pushed the tip of the gun deeper into his neck every time he moved away. “More,” A meek voice sounded out.

               “What was that?”

               “More,” Wylan responded, only a bit louder and shoved his face in the sheets.

               “I can’t hear you,” Jesper reiterated, smiling brightly as he stilled his finger. He could feel Wylan tense, grinding back on Jesper’s finger.

“I said _more,_ dammit!” Wylan cried out, slamming his hand against the bed in frustration.

“Ask nicely,” Jesper commanded, but began to gently move the digit inside of Wylan again with painstakingly slow movements. He dragged the gun up so it was resting at the base of Wylan’s hairline, and dug it hard into the skin there.

Wylan cried out slightly before he answered, “P-Please add more,” he begged, his legs slipping apart some more as he seemingly struggled to support himself with his elbows. Kindly, Jesper added the second finger. He scissored him open with deft and practiced skill, savoring the way Wylan loosened up around him and mewled his name into the crinkled satin sheet with wanton desperation. Jesper didn’t end up giving him the chance to beg for the third, adding it without Wylan pleading him for it.

The ruddy-haired boy beneath him moaned loudly, letting out a soft string of curse words that anyone that wasn’t Jesper would be shocked to hear leave his pretty pink lips, “J-Just fuck me already,” he hissed, lifting his own head so the barrel of the gun was biting harder into his skin.

Only now did Jesper notice the tightness in his own pants, and he grunted slightly, “Bossy,” he muttered, removing his fingers with a lewd _pop_ before undoing his belt one-handed. Jesper moved his gun to the side of Wylan’s neck, tapping it slightly in a way that stated- _Turn back over_. As expected, Wylan did just that. He looked relieved that he no longer had to support himself. A slight, glittering sheen of sweat ran across his forehead and chest. He kept his mouth open slightly, showing that he was already a bit labored in breathing.

Deep in his stomach, Jesper felt his stomach roil with excitement. His fingers fidgeted as he dropped his pants and undergarments in one go, climbing up onto the bed. A few lengthened pumps over his large member and the glorious sight of a naked Wylan in all of his pale beauty had him fully hard. “Work yourself open again,” He demanded, running his thumb over the tip of his own cock.

Wylan let out a deep, complaintive sound but sucked on his own fingers for a moment before doing as he was told. He grunted slightly, immediately going in with three fingers but worked through the pain anyway. Jesper, stuck his gun up against Wylan’s thigh as he watched with a heated leer. This caused Wylan’s almost fully-hard member to twitch fully to life, leaking pre-cum onto his flawless, ivory stomach.

“Mhm... _perfect_ ,” Jesper praised with a cocky smile, knowing full well that the pleasure that oozed out of Wylan’s being was solely because of him. He moved forward, using the tip of his gun to guide Wylan’s finger’s out of himself before resting it on his side. With Jesper’s free hand, he guided his dick to his entrance and pushed in with a hard thrust. Wylan cried out loudly, lurching forward against the gun and grabbing onto Jesper’s shoulders.

“ _Shit!_ ” Wylan cried out, his dainty fingers digging into Jesper’s shoulders and clenching around him as he attempted to adjust to the size. Jesper himself, let out a strangled moan unused to the sudden tightness. They sat like that for a moment before Wylan experimentally rolled his hips, signaling to Jesper that he could begin to move now.

Jesper mumbled incoherently under his breath. Maybe it was about how beautiful Wylan looked beneath him? Maybe it was about the way Wylan always managed to pick him apart and make him come undone? He doesn’t know, nor does Jesper care. He snaps his hips into him, using his hand to lift one of Wylan’s legs up so he has better reach and access.

After a moment or so, he finds a good rhythm. Jesper is hitting that sweet spot that causes Wylan to cry out for him with every push forward, and it makes Jesper weak. He whips his gun up to Wylan’s temple and pushes the pace to go faster, his free hand reaching under Wylan so his hips stop jerking irregularly.

At this point, Wylan is practically screaming. He’s a drooling mess and his clear blue eyes are squeezed shut tightly, and Jesper thinks that where his fingernails are digging into his shoulders- there’s blood. He ignores it, watching as Wylan comes undone. A long stream of thick, white liquid spurting out of his dick and onto his stomach. Tears leak from Wylan’s eyes, and he babbles Jesper’s name and begs that he keeps going. It takes all of Jesper’s self-control to not let go and come right there.

He pushes forward, his movements becoming more sporadic before he reaches out and grabs Wylan’s dick roughly in his calloused hands. Jesper is not gentle when he begins to pump him, moving the barrel of the gun from Wylan’s temple to his mouth. He shoves it in when Wylan opens his mouth to let out another lewd scream, causing him to choke slightly. Jesper grins, almost maliciously as he watches the garish sight before him. Wylan is over-stimulated, crying hard as his hands scramble over Jesper’s aching and bleeding shoulders in an attempt to somehow get ahold of himself.

As if Wylan possibly _could get a hold of himself._ Only moments later with a few more quick, hard pumps does the red-haired boy come again, but this time spilling his cum all over Jesper’s dark hand. This time, he keeps his eyes open. Wylan can sense that the tall man above him is close, and with a final thrust- he’s gone too. This is Wylan’s favorite part. Seeing Jesper come apart like this. He doesn’t need to figure out the pieces of this machine to understand it. In this moment, Jesper exposes every part of himself and it’s _beautiful._

Jesper sits like that, above him until his heartrate slows and pulls out. His own white liquid drips out and he laughs, “I’m sorry about the mess,” he tells Wylan insincerely, pulling the gun out of his mouth, undoing the hammer and setting it carefully on the nightstand.  

Wylan matches his laugh, smiling crookedly up at the sharpshooter, “Well, it was mostly me anyway,” he mumbles, a bit shy now that it was over. He grabs the sheet, wiping off his stomach and cleaning off Jesper’s hand. After this, he feels Jesper lean down and cup the back of his neck before pressing his mouth gently to his in a loving kiss. Wylan smiles, resting his hand up against Jesper’s cheek as he returns it with the same tenderness. 

_Perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> oof here it is, you sick fuckers. I wrote this in like 4 hours. I need to sleep. Please be nice to me. This is literally the first smutty (and just in general) fanfic I have ever posted.


End file.
